The University of Texas School of Public Health proposes to transition our highly successful, longstand- ing R25T, Cancer Control Research Training and Career Development Program for doctoral students and postdocs to the T32 mechanism. Our long-term goal is to reduce cancer morbidity and mortality by ex- panding the quality and impact of cancer control research and the reach, implementation, and mainte- nance of effective programs in communities, especially those underserved. Our objective, to increase the number of cancer control scientists with cutting edge research and analytic skills and a commitment to reducing disparities, addresses this goal. We prepare junior scientists from public health disciplines to conduct a wide range of cancer control research, emphasizing skills in participatory research, multilevel cancer control intervention development and adaptation, evaluation, and dissemination and implementa- tion science. We build knowledge and skills in forging partnerships and team science to develop trans- disciplinary and translation research that can have the greatest impact on reducing cancer disparities. The unique curriculum features specific competencies; detailed, complementary expectations of trainees, mentors, and Program directors; a tested format and rubrics for a year-round interdisciplinary seminar led by experienced junior and senior faculty; individualized development plan templates; tables for tracking publication development; and an annotated on-line career development resources. Outstanding mentors and co-mentors provide a rich portfolio of funded projects and data heavily weighted toward underserved groups, including Hispanic/Latinos, African Americans, sexual minorities, and low income/safety net clinic populations. Topics span HPV vaccine, tobacco use and exposure, obesity, physical activity, sexual be- havior, cancer screening, and survivorship. We provide trainees with premier research skills such as so- cial network and geo-spatial analysis, Baysian approaches to clinical trials, community participatory meth- ods, multilevel intervention design, ecological momentary assessment, and dissemination and implemen- tation research to enable them to tackle the multilevel, multidimensional, factors that influence cancer. We will maintain 4 doctoral positions to take strategic advantage of our strength in training doctoral stu- dents who can move to other NCI postdoc training programs; 4 postdoc positions will launch trainees into faculty positions. By the end of the current R25T cycle we will meet our goals, graduating 8 predocs and 6 postdocs, with 2 more predocs and 3 postdocs with <1 year to finish; 1/3 are Latino or African Ameri- can; of 9 who completed training 8 are in postdocs or research positions doing cancer-related research. In Years 26-30 with a multi-PI leadership team led by an accomplished Latina investigator, we propose to train 17 cancer prevention scientists, ~1/3 underrepresented minority, to address cancer disparities through collaborative research emphasizing dissemination and implementation science.